As an image sensing device capable of detecting a two-dimensional image (optical image), provided is an image sensing device which directly, optically connects a fiber optical block having a light outputting end face tilted with respect to the optical axes of optical fibers to a light-receiving surface of a solid-state image pickup device. Such an image sensing device has been employed in, for example, a fingerprint detector capable of obtaining a high-quality fingerprint image.
In addition, as image sensing devices which detect a two-dimensional image by an output light from a fiber optical block by use of a solid-state image pickup device, provided are devices as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H-7-211877, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H-7-174947, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H-10-12851. In such a device, generally, in a solid-state image pickup device with a fiber optical block connected, a plurality of electrode pads are provided on the outer periphery of a light-receiving surface thereof. And, to each of the plurality of electrode pads, a connection wire (bonding wire) is electrically connected.